Michelangelo's Pizza's Problems
by Party-Shoes16
Summary: Michelangelo can't stop eating so much pizza. It is causing problems with his brothers, but he goes overboard when he accidentally steals a pizza.
1. Chapter 1

**Michelangelo's Pizza Problems**

: I don't own any of the rights to TMNT:

Chapter 1: Caught in the Act

"Again!"

At hearing his brothers' angry shouts and curses, Leonardo looked up from the book he was reading. What could possibly be the reason for his brothers' sudden outbursts this time? It seemed as if lately, Raph and Mikey were fighting more than usual.

At the beginning of the week Mikey had thought it would be funny to play a prank on his older brother by putting a stink bomb in the toilet. Then when Raph didn't come to the table fast enough, Mikey would scarf down his slice of pizza along with his own. The only problem was he couldn't stop. He felt like he couldn't get enough pizza, even when reprimanded by Leo.

Mikey had followed that up in training practice by carefully switching his most beloved and cherished sia with rubber chicken who laid an egg when Raph grabbed hold of them for weapons practice with their fearless leader.

"Is this some kind of a joke," Leo had said with out being amused.

Raph had started the week off in a bad mood. This of course left absolutely no room for Mikey's pranks. This meant that his anger really got the best of him.

Raph had beaten him senseless in practice even without any weapons earning a total of sixty flips from both Leo and Master Splinter for his behavior.

From across the room Donatello met his gaze with a worried frown, and nodded in the direction of the confrontation.

"Let's go see what this is all about," Leo said with a heavy sigh.

The two turtles got up, and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey, I said I was sorry! Can't you just cut me some slack once and a while, or are you such a …!"

"Michelangelo! Raphael! Cool it!"

"Guys, calm down," Donatello said. "Do you really want Master Splinter to walk in on you two fighting like that. You've already been fighting all week. We'll get extra practice and chores for a whole year with what's coming out of your mouths."

"Mikey deserved it," Raph spat at his younger brother. "He ate all the pizza for the second time this month."

Silence followed. Leo and Don looked at each other, and than at Mikey. Both wondered how one teenage turtle could eat so much pizza. Master Splinter had already talked to him about it once after his katas began to get sloppy, and his concentration (be that it may) started to decrease it stamina.

"That's still no reason to cuss at him like that, Raph, "Leo said getting back in the conversation.

"My sons, what is the meaning of this?"

All four turtles turned around, but couldn't make eye contact with their master. No one said anything. They just stared at the ground.

"If no one will answer, then I'm sure a few extra hours of practice will help straighten this whole thing out," Master Splinter said firmly.

Everyone let out a silent groan. They all knew that any disciplinary practices that had to be enforced by their master including several sets of flips, pushups, and katas.

"We will begin in the morning at 5 am," Splinter said. "I suggest everyone get a good night's rest by going to bed early."

Finely, Leo dared look up at Master Splinter. They hadn't been sent to bed early since they were little turtle tots. He quickly looked away when he saw the disappointing and stern look that Splinter gave him. Sometimes it was tuff being the leader.

"Leonardo," Master Splinter began to lecture. "As the leader and eldest of your bothers it is your responsibility to take control of these situations when they arise; even though lately it seems that you have been easily influenced and run over by your brothers. This is not…"

Suddenly Don couldn't take it any more. He hated how Leo always got reprimanded on their behalf. He hated extra practices. He hated how he could never perform as well as his brothers. Why was Leo always blamed for their actions? Before Don knew what he was doing, he blurted out the entire incident, not excluding the language Raph was using.

Raph growled. He knew that this meant an extra twenty flips for him, as well as more chores for a month.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Just Thinking

That night Leo lay in his bed thinking. He tried to be a good leader. He tried to be everything his master wanted him to be. It just wasn't fair sometimes. Leo couldn't remember a time when he didn't receive a more severe punishment than his brothers did because he had been chosen to be leader of their ninja clan.

He rolled over to look at his clock. It was already after four in the morning, and only an hour before their punishment practice started. Leo sighed. He was going to be worn out by breakfast.

Still wide awake, he decided to read a while to settle his mind. Leo pulled a book from the shelf. It was the one about proper behavior for a ninja toward his or her superiors. It was the book that he always read when such things happened.

Don sat in front of his computer researching family dysfunctions. He knew they never made it easy for their brother. He wished there was something her could do, but knew there wasn't. Leo would always be responsible for the family of quirky ninjas.

It still wasn't fair. While Don very rarely ever got punished, Leo was punished even less upon his own actions. Raph and Mikey were usually to blame, Don thought. They were always fighting with each other. Mike goofed off all the time. Raph fought with Leo just as much, if not more, than he did with Mikey. He swore, drank, and stayed out pass curfew. Still, it was possible at times for all four brothers to be more than civil to one another. How Donatello wished there were more of those times.

Raph lay on his bed shooting darts at the target that hung on the back of the door. It's what he always did when he needed to think.

It wasn't that he minded the extra practice. Infact, he loved practice. He loved fighting and sparing. Especially with Leo; though Raph would never admit it. He'd never admit he liked fighting with Mikey either; most of the time anyways.

Tonight was different though. Raph was worried about Mikey. He could handle his master's punishments and Leo's annoying perfectness, or perfection as Don would say when correcting his poor grammar, as he often did. But Mikey was a different matter.

The events of the day played over and over in Raph's mind. Raph knew that his little brother had a problem that he was struggling with. He regretted making fun of him for it. All of the turtles loved pizza. It was almost the only thing that they ate. But for some reason Mikey liked pizza more. He couldn't stop eating it.

"Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!" Mikey couldn't sleep, so instead he decided he would stay up and shoot some baskets; burn off some of those extra calories everyone knew he had consumed. He knew that it wasn't long before the turtles would meet Mr. Splinter in the dojo. He would get an extra round of pushups if he was caught up at night, but right now he had too many things on his mind.

"Swoosh!" The ball went through the hoop. "Dribble! Dribble! Dribble!"

Why couldn't he just make himself quite eating so much pizza? Why didn't any of his brothers have this problem? That's what all this was all about, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Leo's Lecture & Training 

As usual, Leo was the first to enter the dojo for their disciplinary practice. He had just finished stretching and had begun to meditate when he felt something strike his left shoulder painfully hard.

Leo didn't even move. He knew who it was that had struck him.

"I'm sorry Master Splinter," Leo said.

"Leonardo," Splinter began his lecture," I am very disappointed in you. These situations can not continue. You are growing up now, and it is time to start acting like it.

"Yes. Sensei, "Leonardo replied solemnly.

"You will understand then when I request that you spend an extra hour training after your brothers have been dismissed?"

"I understand, Master."

It was all Leo could say. It wasn't like he spent so much more time training in the dojo anyway; it just seemed different when it was commanded of him rather than by his own choice. And Leo was feeling rather distraught at the moment, though he would never show his emotions.

He hated his master's lectures and reprimands. They weren't physical punishments, but it made Leo fill so low when he thought he hadn't excelled to his Sensei's expectations.

Leo could make out the faint foot steps of his brothers entering the dojo; and the sounds of sharp yelps rang throughout the room as each of his brothers received a strike to the shoulder with Master Splinter's walking stick just as he had.

"Silence!" Master Splinter commanded. "Training will begin now."

After several series of difficult katas, forms, weapons practice, sparing, and finely meditating, the turtles were exhausted. Master Splinter had worked them hard. Leo didn't even want to think about the extra effort he was expected to put in afterwards.

They ended their training practice with thirty flips. Don, Raph, and Mikey all dropped to the floor painting, while Leo stood perfectly still.

"There goes Fearless make …" Raph began, but was cut short by Mikey.

"Shut up, Raph." Mikey snapped.

Raph glared at him, and stepped forward to take a swing at his little brother when he was interjected by Master Splinter, a very stern frown upon his face.

Leo swallowed hard. This wasn't good. Their master had more patients than anyone he had ever known, but even he had a breaking point.

"My sons," Splinter began. "Because we still seem so full of such quarrelsome energy, I think it best that we go through another series of katas."

Leo stayed seated on the floor in a meditation position later on when his brothers were dismissed. He dreaded what he knew was to come, but remained unemotional and still.

As his brothers were leaving the dojo, Michelangelo looked back at his eldest brother. He was the only one that knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: What Mikey Knew

Mikey sat in his room on his bed staring at the same page of his comic book that he had been reading for the last several minutes.

He couldn't stop thinking about Leo. He was the only one of his brothers that knew about the harsh expectations Leo endured from their master. Leo's katas and routine skills were perfected until they were completely flawless. He was almost always obedient without question to their Sensei's wishes, and he didn't get into trouble on a constant basis as Mikey did.

In fact, as Mikey thought about it, he never recalled Leo really ever getting into trouble at all. It had always been his fault. Well, Raph could definitely take some of the credit for getting into trouble just as well.

Mikey really worried about his eldest brother sometimes. He knew that Leo kept every one of his feelings, emotions, and thoughts in check, never to be revealed or seen by anyone. Mikey had seen them, though; on that cold rainy night…

_**Flashback**_

_He caught a flash of blue and green tearing through the lair at such speed that there had been no doubt in Mikey's mind that something was terribly wrong. _

_As silently as he could, Mikey followed the leader through the winding sewer maze, and then topside to the surface. Leo never went topside. Sensei forbid it; and considering that Mikey was grounded for playing a very unpractical joke on Master Splinter, he wasn't sure if he should be going topside either. _

_Cautiously he followed a few feet behind Leonardo. Mikey had to be careful. Of the four of them, Leo was the most skilled at stealth. It was raining and dark. Mikey crouched around the corner of the high rise building to find-_

_NOTHING; Leo was no where in sight. _

_Mikey looked around. "Leo couldn't have gone very far," Mikey thought. Then he spotted a gleam of blue out of the corner of his eye. _

_Leo sat on the edge of the roof top completely still and silent. Nor did he acknowledge Mikey's presence as he kept closer. Suddenly, Mikey jumped back. _

"_Whoa, bro! Take it easy. It's only me. Mikey. Your favorite little brother." _

_Leo didn't even respond. Then Mikey noticed something. Leo had thrown a punch at him. He hadn't tried to attack with his katana. Then he realized why. Leo's katana were missing. Master Splinter had probably taken them away. _

"_It is said that the sword is the spirit of the warrior," Mikey remembered Leo telling him that one day. Weather that was really true or not, Leo believed it to be. Maybe Master Splinter did too. Maybe that was why he took their weapons away as a deeper form of punishment. _

_Mikey sat down next to Leo. It was his turn to try to help his brother. _

"_Dude, where's your swords?" he asked. _

_Leo looked up at his baby brother, but still remained silent. Mikey knew that Master Splinter took away their weapons when he wanted his sons to learn an important lesson from their punishment. Why was he asking that question?_

"_Sensei took them away. He said that I will get them back when I can prove to him that I have learned my lesson, and follow thru as a true leader should."_

"_Oh." It was all Mikey knew to say. _

_Leo sighed just then and looked away, not wanting to cry. A good ninja leader did not cry when he had once again fallen short of his Sensei's expectations. He blinked back the first warm flood of tears, but couldn't stop them._

Mikey remembered that night like it was just yesterday. The turtles were only nine years old at the time. That was when Leo had completely broken down, and told Mikey everything.

Leo was expected to put in extra hours practicing and meditating; his forms and katas to perfection, with impeccable obedience. His actions were to be an example for his brothers.

Mikey could hardly believe what Leo had told him that night. He knew that Leo would love to goof off once in a while. He might be a little less ridged if he did.

It wasn't Leo's fault he was so straight laced. His constant lecturing and overbearing personality was something their master had groomed him to be.

He had confided in his baby brother, and now Mikey wasn't sure if he wished Leo hadn't. Sometimes what you didn't know really couldn't hurt you. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: What Leo Knew

Leo wasn't really meditating. At least, he wasn't in the way he thought Master Splinter meant for him to. He had seen the look on Michelangelo's face when he had left the dojo. Leo smiled happily to himself knowing that his baby brother would always keep his secret. Of curse Mikey had a little secret of his own.

April had once taken Mikey to a wise, old blind doctor who had diagnosed him as being of moderate ADD and ADHD. As it turned out, Mikey couldn't help himself to goof around, loose focus on a constant basis, and just be completely annoying some times.

April and Leo were the only two that Mikey trusted to keep his secret for fear that he might be made a joke or punished. Some people or mutants for that matter didn't understand disorders.

Don had probably figured as much. He was a genius after all. He had probably known about Mikey's problem all along. Leo sure wouldn't put it past his intelligent brother.

People with such disorders he knew, though wasn't sure about turtles, had such troubles as paying attention and calming themselves from hyperactivity. Mikey often failed to pay attention to specific which caused him to make careless mistakes when learning or refocusing their ninja skills. He didn't always listen, and sometimes couldn't even manage to follow through with instruction given to him by either himself or their master. After all, Mikey did get easily distracted. He lost things, tended to forget at times, and avoided his chores.

Not that any of them liked doing chores, but Mikey could come up with the most out of the blue ways of trying to avoid certain tasks. Once he had even hidden Raph's sia, and pretended that he'd lost them. When Master Splinter had caught on, he had sent Mikey to bed early without dinner.

But usually Raph was the only one Mikey played pranks on. He had played pranks on Leo, but they often backfired, and a time or two Master Splinter had gotten mixed up in them. That didn't end well. And he never played pranks on Don; not ever.

Leo started to think about that. Don and Mikey did have a good relationship. Being the baby brother, Mikey got along with all of them, even Raph sometimes. But did he confide in them the way he did with him? Raph, not likely, but perhaps Mikey talked to Don when he was able to pull him away from his computers.

Leo didn't know, just as Mikey was the only one he confided in sometimes about how he felt with handling all the pressures put upon him because he was leader.

"Leonardo!"

Leo looked up at the sharpness in his Sensei's voice.

"Yes, Master Splinter," he answered.

"You are not meditating, my student. Your mind is unfocused right now. What is troubling you?"

Leo signed. He knew it was pointless to say anything. How he wished he could respond without just a small kernel of the truth, but he could not.

"I'm sorry I became unfocused, Master Splinter."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Mikey's Scared

Mikey couldn't believe what he had just done. He hadn't meant to do it, it had just happened. He had finely gone too far. Michelangelo had stolen a pizza! It had been an accident really. Mikey hadn't known the pizza was hot until Casey's mother started making a fuss about it. How April could marry a man knowing she was getting a

Mother-in-law like that was totally beyond Mikey's thinking.

Mikey was scared. He didn't know what to do. He had taken something that didn't belong to him, and he couldn't give the pizza back after he had eaten it.

He peaked out from around the edge of the closet. Mikey had hidden after he had learned of his terrible deed. It was against everything Sensei had taught them in their ninja training. Michelangelo was sure that he had in some way disgraced Master Splinter. He would be very angry, and his brothers would be upset with him to. Mikey didn't even want to think about what Leo would do to him in practice. A tear rolled down his cheek. He was so afraid, and he felt so alone. Mikey needed to talk to someone, but he didn't know who.

Then a thought struck him. Maybe he could talk to April. She could be understanding and had been helpful more than once when Mikey had been down. None of those times had included a stolen pizza though.

What was a turtle to do? Maybe he could bake a pizza to replace the one he had eaten. That wouldn't work. Mikey was banned from the kitchen except at meal time as part of his punishment for eating all the pizzas, again.

"Michelangelo!"

"Mike!"

Oh no. Leo and Master Splinter were looking for him. Mikey slumped down in the closet, moving as far back into the shadows of the corner as he could. Maybe then they wouldn't find him.

"Michelangelo come here my son," Master Splinter said sternly.

"We know you're in here. Come on out."

Mikey stayed hidden. He didn't want to be disobedient to his master and leader, but he was just so scared. Mikey had never been in this much trouble before.

"Michelangelo, my son, you need to come out now. There is a matter of a stolen pizza that we must discuss."

"Where are you Mike?"

Leo had called him Mike instead of Mikey. That meant wasn't playing around. Mikey froze as he heard the light footsteps of his eldest brother walking closer towards his chosen hiding place. Michelangelo just hoped the sound of his heart beating so loudly didn't give his position away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Foot Steps & a Beating Heart

It seemed as if Mikey's heart was beating faster by the minute.

Kurplunk! Kurplunk! Kurplunk!

He was sure that any second now it would pop out of his chest.

Kurplunk! Kurplunk! Kurplunk!

"Michelangelo! Please come out now," he heard his master's stern words.

Kurplunk! Kurplunk! Kurplunk!

Mikey held his breath. Oh, how his heart was beating of terror. He didn't know who he was more afraid of; Leo or Sensei?

The foot steps came closer. Leo's foot prints, Mikey could tell. He would find him for sure, and then what would Leo do to him? What would Master Splinter do to him? Oh, no. Leo was standing in front of the closet door. What was in store for Mikey now? He was in so much trouble.

The door to the closet opened slowly. Mikey scooted as far back in the dark comer of the closet as he could and hugged his knees to his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter # 8: Michelangelo scared stupid

Leonardo stood stalk still in front of the open closet door and a fearful Michelangelo.

"Come on out Mikey," Leo said firmly.

He tried not to sound too harsh. Never before had Leo ever seen Mikey cower in a corner like he was now. Never had Mikey stolen a pizza before. Leo knew he stole it. That's why he was hiding from everyone. Just two measly hours after their punishment practice had come to an end, Mikey had managed to get himself in a heap of trouble all over again. Only this time Leo wasn't quite sure how to get his baby brother out of it.

Mikey lifted himself off the cold and hard floor surface. He peered at his brother, but was never able to meet his gaze eye to eye. He was too scared to look at his master.

"I- I c- c- can explain," Mikey stammered.

"You stole a pizza, my son," Master Splinter began.

Mikey looked down at his feet. He was in a lot of trouble.

Al1 the while a very debating Leonardo watched his terrified brother try to compose himself before their Sensei. He didn't hold out long before the tears began to fall. A blubbering and slurred explanation and apology was concocted through a mess of soaking sobs. Crying wasn't exactly a good thing to do in front of your master, but Leo knew that Master Splinter accepted it from Mikey on account that he was the baby of the family. Mikey still even got swatted on his bottom verses his left shoulder like the rest of his brothers did when they had done wrong.

Leo's mind returned to the sharp lecture Mikey was receiving. Maybe it was time for him to intervene. Leo waited for Master Splinter to break so as not to interrupt.

"Master Splinter," Leo said with a slight bow. Please may I talk to my brother alone? I think I may have a solution."

"Very well, Leonardo, but do not forget that the punishment must fit the crime."

Mikey's shoulders slumped. What would Leo do now? He could babble on and on for hours, but wasn't that Splinter was doing. Mikey braced himself to be reprimanded by his older brother and leader. He was caught off guard when Leo put a arm around him.

"Let's talk, Mike," he said.

**NA: Thank you to those that read and reviewed. My story is coming doesn't to the end. There will only be a few chapters left. I f there is anything someone would like to see please let me now. I am open to suggestions and revisions. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter # 9: Mikey's Confession 

"… so I didn't even know that was what everyone was upset about. I only realized what I'd done after Donny let me know what was going on. Then I got scared."

Mikey sat on the bed in the guest room of April's apartment next to Leo. He had finely calmed down enough that he was no longer shaking or crying uncontrollably. He couldn't believe he had behaved so emotionally before his leader. Mikey had expected Leo to come on strong and be a little on the harsh side. Instead, Leo seemed to be more comforting and understanding.

"So you decided to hide in a closet, Mikey. What were you thinking? That's the first place anybody would look. We all used to hide in the closet when we were little and were in trouble with Sensei."

Leo was laughing at him. Mikey thought about what Leo had just said. Then he started to laugh too. It was funny. Leo was right. That is the first place everyone would look. Master Splinter probably knew where he was the whole time. Mikey turned to face Leo.

"Thanks for stepping in for me with Master Splinter," he said.

"You've done the same for me before," Leo stated.

The two brothers grinned at one another. Then Leo shook his head solemnly before he spoke again.

"All those years of reprimands and extra practices and chores just because I was the leader I should have known better. You should have known better Mike. But I plan to see you through this mess the same as you did with me."

**NA: Thanks to all of those who reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter # 10: Mikey's Punishment

Mikey sat still of the counter in April's bathroom while Don iced his ugly bruises. They hurt and were turning different colors. Mikey ached all over. He groaned as Don packed him in more ice.

As punishment, Mikey endured an extra hour of training after their usual early morning practice. He had sparred with Leo the entire time using wooden practice weapons. Mikey had to admit that he wasn't very familiar with the weapon. That was probably why Leo was able to do him in so easily.

Weather he had meant to or not, Leo had defiantly reminded Mikey that he was the superior fighter.

"Have you learned your lesson, Michelangelo?" Master Splinter asked his youngest son?

"Yes, Master," Mikey replied.

"Good. What is it my son?"

"Never get on Leo's bad side!"

That wise remark earned Mikey a strong whack from his sensei's walking stick.

Leo tried hard to suppress a chuckle. Even when he was in more trouble than a turtle could handle Mikey could still lighten the mood.

Mikey had apologized to April. He had tried to make it up to her by baking another pizza for her to replace the one that he ate.

Master Splinter had sentenced Michelangelo to a whole month of dish washing duty. Raph was only too happy to get out of that chore.

Later on in the week Mikey was able to catch Leo alone. Why it had to be at 5 am in the morning was beyond Mikey. He would never understand why Leo trained like he did, but at least he knew when he could catch him.

"Dude, I- I- I totally thought you were gona help me out a little with Sensei and all," Mikey commented grasping for breath. He thought Leo must be the fittest turtle that ever lived.

"But I did help you," Leo grinned. "I convinced Master Splinter that you hated doing the dishes more than anything, and that you would be so worn out from that extra hour of sparing practice with me that you wouldn't even want to think about eating pizza."

"How is that doing me any favors?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Because," Leo said with a smirk, "Sensei was going to have you clean the bathroom every Saturday morning until like next year or something. I told him it wasn't necessary because of the whole dish thing."

"But I don't hate doing the dishes," Mikey protested.

Leo just laughed. "I know that, but Master Splinter doesn't."

A giant grin formed across Mikey's face.

"Thanks bro," he said hugging his older brother tightly.

"Don't mention it," Leo said as they turned to head back to April's apartment. "Ever! Or I'll be in it deep."

"So now what?" Mikey wanted to know.

"Now instead of you cleaning the bathroom on Saturdays, Raph gets to do it for using bad language after Master Splinter reprimanded him two times."

They both laughed. "Race you back," called Leo. They took off.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to leave a review and check out some of my other stories. **


End file.
